


Between the Sheets

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Comment Fic site on LJ - Gibbs/Tony, Nothin' on but the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

It’s one of those miserably hot Virginia weekends.  High in the 90s and humidity in the 90s as well.

Not surprisingly, Tony’s spent most of the time complaining. They don’t have air conditioning because Jethro thinks there’s something unnatural about it or something. So Tony’s spent the day sitting in front of the fan, watching TV and drinking iced tea. 

Jethro’s been in the basement, working on a project, one that doesn’t involve painting (too smelly with no air circulation) or sawdust (too damp and it sticks) or too much work.  Tony’s gone to check on him and while it is a little cooler below ground, it’s at least as damp.  Actually, Jethro may just be hiding in the basement, avoiding Tony and his bitching.

“The weather’ll break by morning,” Jethro says as they’re lying in bed that night. Two o’clock, and neither man can sleep.  The windows are open and there’s a bit of a breeze picking up, not enough to really feel it, but the curtains are moving and that’s a positive.

“I might be dead by then,” Tony complains, flipping his pillow over, hoping that it’s cooled off in the ten minutes since he last flipped it.

He can feel Jethro shrug next to him.  “Might kill ya myself, Tony, if you don’t quit wiggling.”

Tony tries to stay still, willing himself to relax.  He’s uncomfortable, certainly, but then again, he’s definitely had worse. He’s naked and in bed with his partner, happily settled after a few years together.  Tiny clock radio on Jethro’s bedside table playing classic soul, which Tony has learned to love.  

There’s a particularly sharp breeze blowing the curtains in and the room lights up for a second, followed by a loud boom from thunder.  Then it sounds like the sky’s opened and the radio is almost drowned out by the sound of cool, blessed rain.

Jethro reaches over and pats Tony’s arm. “There you go, things’ll cool down and in about thirty-minutes you’ll probably be whining about being cold,” he says, and there’s nothing but affection in his voice.

Tony rolls over, slipping a thigh in between his husband’s legs and kisses his neck. “Okay, then, get ready to warm me back up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an Isley Brothers song and if you don't know it, go listen to it right now. Be sure you have your sweetie around when you do.


End file.
